


Bride of The Unloved Boy....But Which?

by Alwaysharrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysharrypotter/pseuds/Alwaysharrypotter
Summary: Exactly...but which?Draco or Harry.Draco Malfoy  is deeply in love with Ginny Weasley.Ginny Weasley is currently in love with Harry Potter and like wise the other way.But Malfoys always get what they want right?And this time it's no exception..except Draco does it differently...more softly and slowly..





	1. Prolouge

AUTHOR'S NOTE----DON'T SKIP---PRETTY PLEASE.  
First of all------DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Harry Potter.J.K Rowling does.

Now that's over and done with,let's get on with the Author's Note  
I am currently writing this book and have a few chapters done,I'll update everyday for now and then if I gain readers,make a schedule for posting.  
This is Hinny at the start but main pair is Drinny as it continues on.You'll see.Anyways thanks for clicking on this story and reading it.Every SINGLE read means a huge lot to me.  
Thanks again and bye!Enjoy reading!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco watched as Ginny,the love of his life,kissed Harry Potter the worst enemy of his life.His one and only ambition was to get her,he would do anything to win her heart.After all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys got what they want.

Draco was always fascinated by the little Weasley.Even if he didn't know it,he had fallen in love with her since his second year in Hogwarts.He didnt even kmow if it was possible to fall in love at that stage.She had stood up to him.He was so much taller than her but she had still stood up to him.He liked that.Nobody but Potter and his friends had stood up to him properly before.He had admired that daring trait of hers.He admired everything about her,the way she used to stick her elbow in a butter dish everytime Potter looked at her and the cute way her cheeks turned bright red.The way she played quidditch.The way she pretended that she got over Potter through the years even if she didn't.Well the point is,he was in head over heels in love with her.For six years,without even telling her.And now she was with bloody Harry Potter,and very much in love with him,and he was sure Potter loved her too.But he needed to do something.He couldn't bear seeing her and him together.

He was angry at Potter,not just for taking her but for hurting her.Hurting that precious little heart of hers.That idiot of a 'Chosen One','Boy Who Lived',or what was the latest one,oh yeah'The One Who Conquered The Almighty',he was all that but he never even noticed Ginny Weasley when he finally got jealous when he saw her and one of her boyfriends kissing together.Draco was jealous too of course but only a little,the relationship wasn't serious.It wasn't love or anything.The Potter finally kissed her,but he broke up with her,possibly breaking her heart,but being how Gryffindors always are,noble.....and stupid.Potter killed Voldemort,and then got back together with her.Now,here they were,Ginny,in seventh year and Harry and Draco as teachers in Hogwarts.It is the time when they are helping to rebuild Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Harry and Ginny got up and walked away,holding hands.He had to do something,fast.

__________________________  
I know it's short but it will get longer in the next few chapters.This is my first story I've shared so don't be too harsh on me......


	2. Ironic?maybe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry....Ginny have a moment

"Harryyyyyyy!"Ginny whined as she got up and sat at the edge of the bed,rubbing her eyes.Harry chuckled at her as he walked over to her and lift her up by the shoulders,about to kiss her,when the waiter came in.He groaned and now it ws Ginnys turn to chuckle.

"Breakfast is served sir,madam" he said a adressing both of them.

"Perfect timing"Harry smiled sweetly at him "you may leave now"the wait exited

"Now where were we?"he said turning to Ginny,but to find her gone.He knocked on the bathroom door

"Yes?"came the answer

"What are you doing in there?"

"What would someone be doing in the bathroom in the morning Harry?"

"You can't put this much distance between us,we only just got back together!"

"A girl needs her privacy"

"Fine"he huffed sitting on the bed.

When she finally came out,fully dressed.She walked over to the bedside table to grab her phone,to be pulled down by Harry.

"Don't ever do that again"he whispered as he started kissing her.Ginny moaned and took hold of his hair,wrapping her legs around his waist.Harry further moulded her body into his.Still not getting enough of her he turned her to the bed,when his phone rang.He groaned even louder as Ginny got of him.

"I'm sorry love" she said "but we should get going,can't stay here all day" as she directed his eyes towards his ringing phone

"You are right"Harry sighed "we should connect with the outside world" as he answered his phone.Ginny grabbed some toast.

With Voldemort defeated,Harry has been spending the last few days in the hotel with Ginny.He wanted to make up all the time to her.He took her to the cinema,dates,parties and walks.They talked hourlessly.Sharing their experiences during the war.

"Who was it on the phone"Ginny asked when Harry was finished.

"It was Professor Mcgonagall"

"What does she want?"

"She offered me a job in Hogwarts,to become the new DADA teacher"Harry informed her,Ginny gasped

"That's great Harry,are you going to take it up?"

"I guess.It will perfect because you have to complete your last year,it means you will be safe,within my reach and we will be able to see each other regularly.But...."

"But what?"

"Draco Malfoy is teaching Potions there this year" Ginny gasped again.But said

"That is a surprise Harry,but don't let that stop you from teaching DADA.You were very good at the DA Harry,you have a lot of experience with the Dark Arts-in a good way."she persuaded "plus-this is a wonderful opportunity,we don't have to stay apart while I complete my 7th year"

"OK,I'll do it"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ginny waited patiently for Harry at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.Sitting down in a comfy spot in the corner of the parlour,she was slipping through the menu card,looking through the many different combinations of ice creams. It has been a week since they had left the hotel.Harry had moved to The Borrow with her for now,along with Hermione.Hermione and Ron were gone to Australia to get Hermione's parents,whom she had sent there during the tragedy of war.Charlie,is still at the Burrow but is due to go back to Romania tommorow.Bill,who had been bitten by a werewolf, is with his wife Fleur Delacour Weasley and his new born baby,who had nearly died during the delivery in the hospital.George is at his shop,Weasley's Wizard Wheezees.Now with Fred gone,he was having bad time managing himself and the shop,the loss of his twin was big down for him.It was like losing half of himself.It was hard for him but he was managing. It ws a week till Hogwarts reopened to students on the 1st of September.Harry had gone to get his teaching books and supplies.Ginny would have went with him,but she already had all the stuff,handed down from her brothers and would have been bored. She heard someone takin the seat in front of her.It must be Harry she thought as she put down the card and looked up.She saw a Slytherin Snake looking down at her with his face in his hand. HER face immediately scrunched up in disgust. "Well,hello Weasley"Draco Malfoy chirped "What are doing here Malfoy?"she glared at him "Why talking to you of course" "Don't try to be smart with me Malfoy"she said"and also quit staring at me like that" "Feisty I like it"he winked "Malfoy,did you just wink at me?" "No,I didnt" "Yes you did" "No" "Did too"she stuck out her to une at him "And childish"he rolled his eyes and shook his head "Malfoy seriously,why are you here, Harry will be here any minute and if he sees you,you will be in big trouble" "Oh of course,Harry Potter" he said distastefully "so you care about me,you don't want me to get hurt by your so called "boyfriend".Don't worry,it's not like I'm scared of him or anything" All he received by Ginny was a glare. "Ginny come on,you know why I'm here.I need you to consider me .I am-" "Malfoy I already told you I'm not doing it"Ginny said getting up.She grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the exit when Harry came in.She stopped in her tracks and turned to Malfoy."Malfoy go away from here,quick" she begged "I already told you I'm not afraid of him" Harry approached them,eyeing Malfoy suspiciously and draping a protective arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Malfoy"Harry acknowledged him coldly "what buisness do you have here?" "I was talking to Ginny here,but I'll be going now"he said and turned briskly and walked away. Harry turned to Ginny"Are you O.K?" "I'm fine love"Ginny smiled at him taking his arm of her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner is ready!"Ginny heard her mom call.She put away her teaching plans,put on a warm jumper and walked downstairs.She shivered as the warmth of her jumper hit her and then shivered more when she saw Harry come out of Ron's room.He noticed her and gave a dazzling smile.She smiled back and they walked to the dining room together.

Molly Weasley saw her daughter and Harry walk into the dining room hand in hand and sighed. This should last forever she thought.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley"Harry acknowledged

"Hi dear,and how many times have I to say?Call me Molly or Mum,I don't mind"

"Ok,Molly" Harry smiled

"Hey mum,what's for dinner?Ginny asked sitting down

"There's many foods,I have made all your favourites"

"Yes!"gasped Ginny,looking at all of the food on the table"Haven't had a good feast in ages"

"Just a small treat before you go back to Hogwarts"Mrs.Weasley answered"speaking of which,a letter arrived in the afternoon when you were gone"she said handing a still sealed envelope to Ginny.

"Mum,Harry!"She squealed "I've got head girl she said looking at the badge in her hand

"What is that Ginny?"asked Charlie as gre walked in,followed by,Bill,Fred and Ron

"I've got head girl everyone!"She said hugging Harry and jumping up and down at the same time.

"Ohhhhh!"Mrs.Weasley's hand went to her heart"My little darling girl,all grown up"she sighed hugging Ginny

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny"Mr.Weasley said when Ginny hugged him.

"Wohooo!"

"Yay"

"Way to go Ginnykins"

Everyone sat down "To Ginny"Harry said raising his glass"for becoming head girl"

"To Ginny"everyone repeated

"I have to say"say Charlie said "I'm quite surprised

"What do you mean,big brother"Ginny said standing up "am not capable of being head girl?"

"Yeah kind of"

Ginny began to take out her wand

"Wow,wow,wow,came down Ginny ins, I was just kidding with ya,of course I'm vry proud of my little sister becoming head girl"

"You better be"Ginny said smiling"or else youll be getting a bat bogey"she threatened

"Enough,don't talk while eating"Mrs.Weasley shut them up.


	4. Chapter 4

On the 1st of September,after celebrating Ginny's (turning17) and Harry's (turning 18) very joyfully with loads of people,the couple boarded the Hogwarts train together with and a few of Ginny's friends who are also going back for their seventh year.

"Come on,Harry let's find a compartment quickly before they all fill up"Ginny tugged at his hand.

"Sorry,Ginny,I know you are desperate for me,cause I'm the best boyfriend but I have to go meet the other teachers,I'll definitely come after that,I will find you no matter what"

Ginny was surprised at this,since when did Harry get so cocky?She glared at him.

"I am not desperate for you Harry,you can go meet you fellas now and come see me when we reach Hogwarts."

"Even if you can,I cannot stay that long without sensing you"Harry smiled at her.She backed on to the wall as Harry bought down his lips on hers.

"Ahem,ahem,some people are trying to get to their seats here"they were interrupted by an angry voice.It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny blushed hard,and Harry draped a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Malfoy,the teachers compartment is that way not this"

"I know that,oh clever Potter,I'm going to the toilets"Malfoy replied eyeing Harry's arm scornfully.He looked like he wanted to to sectumsempra it open.

Harry and Ginny moved out his way together like they were joined at the hip. Malfoy marched away and Harry glared at him till his eye would let him.

"Ginny,be careful around him when I'm not there,he is dangerous"

Ginny took Harry's arm off her shoulders and sighed.

"Harry I do not need another overprotective male around me,I already have enough,I can take care of myself."

"Yes but,none of your brothers are going be at Hogwarts,Ron is training to be an auror already and he was the most protective."

"Yes but it's OK Harry,I am older now Harry,I'm less ignorant of everything.So please Harry...."

"Okay"Harry said reluctantly I must get going now-I'll see you later,Ok"

"Ok"Ginny smiled "Bye"


	5. Chapter 5

First week of classes passed quickly with Harry and Ginny taking as much time as they can to make time for each other but with Harry being a professor and Ginny a student,it is hard for them to see each other regularly.And,anyway,they were strictly called to the head mistresses office on the Tuesday they were back.

"Professor Potter,Miss.Weasley,please take a seat"Mrs.Mcgonagall had said studying them.

"Professor, you had called us?"Ginny asked 

"Yes,Miss.Weasley,and on a very important issue too"

"What is it,Professor?"

"Now,I am well aware that both of you are in a serious relationship?"

Harry had turned slightly red and said "Yes,Professor,I love Ginny"

"I am sorry to say this,Professor,but,it is not suitable that a student and a teacher have a relationship in the school"Headmistress Mcgonadal had said "even though it doesn't say anything about this in the school rules book,it is inappropriate.It will cause disturbance to Mr.Potter's t eaching and to Miss.Weasley's studies.So it is best if you don't date while in this school."

"Professor,I assure it will not disrupt my studies or Harry's teaching"

"If you say so Ms.Weasley,but I still do not wan't public dating or signs of affection.I do not want to see that between a student and a teacher.And hopefully, you won't show favouritism to Miss.Weasley,Professor Potter?" Harry had nodded "And will call Professor Potter Professor in public,understand Miss.Weasley?"

"Yes,Professor"Ginny had said solemnly glaring at Harry because of his smirk at her.When did he change this much?

"Right well,thats that done.Sorry,it is my duty to do this."

"That's alright Professor.Thank You"

❤


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny put a simple pair of jeans and a t shirt and looked at herself in the mirror for a touch of makeup.Some lipstick and mascara.That's enough,she thought.Today was Saturday and she was going to meet Draco Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks.She took a deep breath,what could it be about?When he said it.

"I need to confess something to you"he had said,his eyes took a different shape,he wasn't looking confidently into her eyes like a Malfoy always does.....he was a different person.Confess?She thought.What would Draco Malfoy have to confess to a Weasley?She began to feel nervous as she grabbed her coat and walked down the stairs to meet Hermione.

She relished the smell of Hogsmeade when she walked.It had been a while.Hogsmeade was a smell of chocolate,biscuits,sweets and butter beer.The scent of freshly baked cookies floated everywhere.

Of course some of the building were still in a bad shape from the war but so?At least they got to come here.

"I've missed this place"Ginny heard Hermione say.

"Me too,I bet nearly everyone has"

"Let's go to Honeydukes,I have been craving for the sweets"

"You go on,I have to meet someone at the Three Broomsticks."

"Who?"

"A friend,Hermione,I'll tell you later,I should go now I'm late"Ginny shouted walking off.

She quickly ran to the Three Broomsticks.She was late,Hermione who was always on time had managed to be late to get ready.

She looked around the shop,scanning each table,but there was no sight of Malfoy.She huffed and walked to Madam Rosemary

"Madam Rosmerta,have you seen Draco Malfoy in here?"

"No,dear"she narrowed her eyes "Why do you ask"

"No reason"Ginny said quickly and exited.

She looking around and was walking past a narrow lane when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in.She gasped and without looking to see who it was,she slapped the person with her other hand.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 

"Owwwwww!,Ginevra! It's me,Draco Malfoy,and thank you very much for that"

"Sorry,Malfoy,I didn't know it was you,don't ever do that again,if you do,that's what you get."

"I still cannot believe you hit a Malfoy"

Ginny simply stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Anyway why did you pull me in here?"she said looking around.She saw piled up wood and the smell of mud mixed with rainwater hit her like a wave "it isn't quite pleasant.I thought we agreed on the Three Broomsticks?"

"If we met in the Three Broomsticks,where most people hang out,don't you think it would lead to them being suspicious,cleverest person?You're a Weasley,I'm a Malfoy,the few times were seen together are fighting not chatting."

"I didn't know you could actually be this clever,Malfoy......Now get on with your confession"

"Oh well,that...."

"Yes,isn't that the reason we are meeting here?......Don't tell me it's a joke.Do you know how much trouble I went into for this?Harry asked me to come with him to Hogsmeade,nut refused..and all the lies I told him.."

"Can you shut up about Potter and shut up yourself?Let me speak"Malfoy said in a low voice

"Sorry"

"My confession is that well.....Do you know the way I have been chasing you and asking you to act as girlfriend for me,because I want to get Pansy Parkinson away from me?"

"Yes?"Ginny said wearily

"Well,that isn't true,I could have easily found any other girl and she would be willing to fall at my feet.The reason I really I really asked you is because..."

"Because?....."Ginny's heart was pulsing fast and she became aware of actually how close their body's were in the narrow alley that was even smaller than a Hogwarts corridor.

"Because I love you"he whispered looking into her eyes.Ginny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a gasp."I have loved you ever since our 4th year.........actually 2nd year, when you stood up to me for Potter like that,jealousy and lust took me over.I know this is wrong,but I am selfish as any other Malfoy,but I have managed to hold on to my love,lust,jealousy for 8 years,I'm sure I can for the rest of my life .I shouldn't even be telling you this,now you're Potter's.But I felt the need to.Maybe,one day when you break up with him,if ever,you would come running into my arms,that is my dream.Every Malfoy gets what he wants,except for me,in this case.I mind that you aren't mine,but I am not going to do anything,because I love you."

And he walked away.Away into the busy streets.Now with him gone,the cold engulfed Ginny,she felt as if she had just walked out from a warm room.She stared after him.Unbelieving that this had actually happened,she walked as if in a dream to the castle.She saw Hermione ahead of her but made no effort to catch up,she needed to think.

♥


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny walked in a daze into Gryffindor common room.Was the conversation she just had.....was it a dream?Ginny was never a day dreamer.No it was real.

She masked the confusion and surprised expression when she saw Hermione wave and gesture her over.

"Ginny where did you go,I couldn't find you anywhere and when I asked Madam Rosmerta, she said you were looking for Draco Malfoy?"

"II...I....I"

"Ginny,why did you go to see Draco Malfoy?"

"I didn't Hermione"But Ginny could see by the look in Hermione's eyes that she could see she was lying.

"Come on Ginny,out with it"

"Well I guess,I'll start from the beginning.So........Draco Malfoy was often after me this summer.He wanted me to act as a girlfriend to him." She saw Hermione's eyebrows raise in confusion. "Because he wanted to get Pansy Parkinson of his back." Hermione's eyebrows went down and her face showed understanding. 

"But why you? "

Ginny nodded "I'm coming to it now.I refused but he kept on tormenting me about it.He said on the train that had something to confess to me so we agreed to meet in Three Broomsticks.That's why I left you today.But I couldn't find him there so I asked Madam Rosmerta about it.I went looking for him and he pulled me into an alley.His confession was that he didn't want be act as a girlfriend but be his girlfriend.He loves me Hermione."

Hermione lest out a small gasp of unreality "Did he tell you that?"

Ginny nodded and got up.She walked up the stairs to her dormitory."I need some time to myself to clear all this out of my brain.I'll see you later Hermione"

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny, calm! She told herself as she walked through the door to Potions.Oh how am I going to learn anything in his class.it was Monday morning and she was just back from meeting Harry.She was early today fro first class because she wanted to get a far away seat from the teacher.Draco Malfoy.She went to the very last row and seated herself in the corner.It was a bit dark but she could deal with.

Slowly the classroom started filling with students and Colin waved and came to sit beside her.

"Hey Ginny,why are you sitting here?You usually sit in middle row or the front?"

"I just..I feel like"she said patting the seat beside her.They had Potions with the Ravenclaws and soon Luna Lovegood came strolling in followed by Draco Malfoy.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him.Face so emotionless,back straight as a stick,sleek platinum blond hair combed back.He looked so defenceless and vulnerable on Saturday.Was this really the same man?

He scanned over the classroom at everyone,but his eyes just skipped her.If he were an actor, he would be a brilliant one

"OK,class,silence!"They murmur died down immediately like he had a sense of authority on them.

"Take out your books,on pg 202,we will be making Amortentia today.This is an advanced potion which will require much skill,patience and effort.I guarantee you you will receive a question on this in your N.E.W.Ts.Today's a double,so I'm hoping to get this potion done.It will not take much time.But I suggest,you switch off your giddiness and switch on your thinking cap.Read pg 202 ,203 and if finished start to get your potion ingredients ready.I shall write them on the board,but you can find them in the book too.You will work in pairs"he said all this with his face emotionless as a stare

Please this class be over soon.Ginny prayed?It was getting very stuffy as Malfoy walked around to pair people up.

"Colin Creevy and Luna Lovegood"he said at last, leaving Ginny with no one to pair up with.

"Miss.Weasley,you can work on your own.I will help you start off"

Huh? What was this for?He could have easily put me with Colin and Luna,like he does other times.Nonetheless,Ginny took out her cauldron and her textbook and started chopping up her ingredients.

"I'll help you,Miss.Weasley"everybody stared at him as he walked over to her and started helping her,he ignored the stares.

Soon a soft murmur buzzed around the room again.

"Weasley,I have been thinking about our meeting on Saturday,when I said I love you,I thought you would have an big outburst at me.It was the look in your eyes that got me thinking.It was like I had a chance.So I'm going to take it."he said dropping some Pearl dust unto the cauldron.He turned to look at her in the eyes"I know it's wrong,you are already with someone.....But I'm going to fight for you"

"No matter what you do,you will never get me away from Harry"Ginny deadpanned

"We will see about that"he said standing up and walking away

What?!!!Did that man just tell me that he is going to make me fall in love with him?Never,ever,ever.Nuhuhuh!Not happening.

Hey guys,I decided to make a schedule.I'll update Mondays,Wednesdays and Fridays.Ok?.Thank you so much for reading this,all of you.It means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny sighed a sigh of relief and walked along the corridors with Hermione.They were just back from Transfiguration and Ginny would have nearly slept if it wasn't for Hermione.She blinked to get rid of her dreary feel and turned around  the corner to crash right into......Harry's chest.She nearly lost her balance and fell when Harry caught her.

"Ginny,I need to talk to you,now."Harry sounded upset if not very sad.

"You are talking to me Harry"Ginny smirked.

"Ginny...."

"Ok,ok tell me what are you so worked up about?"

"I-"

"I think I should leave?"Hermione questioned

"No Hermione,it's OK you can stay,I think I might need you"

"Come on,"Ginny urged"tell me what it is"

Harry looked pityingly at the excited Ginny."Well,it-it's your parents,they.....had an accident.."

"What?!"tears shone in Ginny's eyes "They owled me a few days ago saying they were going on a holiday"she whispered helplessly.Tears rolled one by one down her cheek.

"It was on the way back.They were riding a flying car and it crashed.Your mother,I think managed to slow them down but it was still a pretty bad crash."Harry sighed "Both of them have been admitted in St.Mungo's and are given treatment.I just got the message and I was going there right now,but I saw you,I had to tell you....."

"Oh my god,Ginny I'm so sorry"Hermione hugged her friend

"Why does this have to happen?,I thought it was the end of all the bad times"Ginny closed her eyes slowly,ridding all the tears out.They flowed down like a drop of water on a window.

"Sometimes,not eyerything is the way we thought it to be,I guess,we will come with you Harry,I'll inform Professor Mcgonagall,you take Ginny and I'll follow soon after"

"Thanks Hermione"Ginny smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Come on Ginny,let's go,somebody needs to sign the sheet so they can start the operation"Harry said looking at his watch

           


	10. Chapter 10

The nurse cam out with a grim expression on her face.Ginny quickly got her talking.

"What happened,are they alright?"

"I'm sorry to say this,I think you father will survive but your mother will most likely not.They did fall from an unbelievable height.We have tried our best,we will know in an hour or two"

Ginny's eyes shone with tears,she looked around for Harry.Oh but he was gone.Hermione looked at her.Her face showed no less sorrow than Ginny's.They went and sat on the  crisp clean sofas and stayed silent for a while.

"Im so sorry,Ginny.We should tell your brothers.At least now."Hermione said with her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nodded without a word.She couldn't believe what was happening right now.Her mum.....How she wished Harry was here right now.No.Stop Ginny.You're the one who sent him away.But still......How she wished she had his shoulder.

__________

Bill was the first to come in.He had very troubled look on his face.The minute he saw her he was at her side.

"Ginny,what is happening here,where is mum and dad?"

"In the icy.They had the operation.."

"Operation?What operation?"

"Mum and dad,they had an accident,Bill"

Bill looked furious now"Ginny,why am I only knowing about this now?"

"I'm so sorry,Bill"Her voice hoarse she continued on "I...I tried to keep you happy.I thought they would get better,and you wouldn't need to and it will all get better,and...."She finally let the threatning tears flow.She broke down on Bill's chest."I should have told you all first....maybe you could have done something.Its all my fault....I should have told you and Ron and Charlie and everyone..."

"Ssssshh!Gin,it's OK, I know now,and no I couldn't have done anything,If this is how God planned it,we can't do anything,Gin"he said all traces of anger gone.

"B-But mum...they said she wouldn't s-survive"Ginny cried.Bill sat her down and sat down with her.Ginny looked at him.Tears shone heavily in his eyes too.Ron followed by Charlie,who was followed by Fred came in one by one.They didn't look cross at Ginny,but more at fate.They all sat in silence,it was Hermione who broke the tension.

"The doctor wants to see two of you"she said

"I'll go"Ron jumped up,along with Charlie.

"One of you take Ginny back to Hogwarts,Hermione you go too,we will handle this"Ron said.

"I'm am not going anywhere Ron"Ginny said crossing her arms in defence.

"Ginny,please..."

"Well,well,well...what is going in here?"drawled a voice."All the living Weasley siblings in one place,must be a very serious case if the meeting is in a hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sod off,ferret"Fred spat

"I will sod off weasel,once I speak to your sister,about her assignment"Malfoy said eyeing Ginny.

"Not now,please Malfoy.."

"Ah..ah.family issues are family issues I'm not interfering,but family issues can't interfere with your studies,Miss.Weasley"

"But this is ser-"

"No matter how serious they are"he said showing gesturing his hand out.

"Whatever,you have to say to her,you can say in front of us"Ron glared at him.Ginny showed him her palm,in gesture gor him to stop.

"Its ok Ron."she said walking towards Malfoy."I'll go"

Malfoy walked away towards the apparition point.Ginny raced along to catch up.

"You can't apparate,I'm presume?Take my arm."

Ginny hated side along apparition.But it's not like she had a choice so she took his arm,but still kept her distance.

"You will definitely splice yourself badly if your that far away"He said and with a small movement,he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.Ginny opened her mouth to say something before the vanished.

They landed in his empty classroom.But he still didn't let go of her.She waited.No still didn't .She looked up at him he was staring straight down at her.Feeling uncomfortable,we stughled out of his hold.

"Malfoy,quit staring at me like that"

"Professor Malfoy,Miss.Weasley"

"Professor Malfoy,quit staring at me like that"his eyes didnt budge"Sir I'm not in the mood for this"

"What were you doing in the hospital back there?"

"None of your buisness,Professor"

"As a teacher,I must make sure that there is nothing distracting my students's studies,Miss.Weasley"he said."So it is full on my buisness"

"I'll make sure that my studies are not disrupted by any form,don't you worry,Professor"

"But you are not, you've already forgotten about the assignment I had to talk to you about.Obviously that's because of something that happened that caused you to go to the hospital"

Ginny sighed,not knowing what to argue with,she gave in and told him"My parents had an accident" just saying it bought tears to her eyes "The doctor said my dadll survive but not my mum" sadness engulfed her again and she slid down the wall with her hands on her forehead. Her heart had never felt heavier before.

"Where's your boyfriend at a time like this"

"Doing something important"she said belligerently.

"Doing something important....."He repeated "You may leave Miss.Weasley"

"What about that assignment?"

"It fine for now,this is a big loss for you,I'll let you of"

Ginny started walking away.Draco caught her wrist."Ginny,I'm sorry". 

Ginny looked into his eyes to see he really was genuinely sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ginny!Wait up"

Ginny turned around to see Hermione running towards her.Ginny could barely keep her eyes open.She felt like she would fall to the ground any second now.She didn't get a wink of sleep all night.She had been crying over her mom.Her mom.....

"Ginny!You look horrible"Hermione said scanning Ginny's face.

Ginny smiled"Thanks Hermione"

"No I didn't mean,it like that,did you you sleep at all last night?"

Ginny gave Hermione a look saying how can I sleep?You know what happened.

They walked in silence to their table.

"Hey guys"Colin said as they sat down.He frowned when he saw Ginny,but didn't say anything.

"Morning"Hermione said

"Hi Colin"Ginny nearly whispered.

"Ginny are you alright?"

"Yes"came the tired answer

Colin looked questioningly at Hermione.

"I'll tell you later "Hermione mouthed.

Ginny took a piece of toast and chewed slowly after two bites she put it down because the owl post was here.

She gave the owl the rest of her toast and it chirped happily before flying away.

"Who's it from?"Colin asked

"From my brother Ron"said Ginny carefully breaking the wax,dreading what was inside.

_____________

Dear Ginny,

As hard as it is,I'm going to just say it,Mum died today near half seven.They have her checked and ready for postmortem But you have to be here of course.Show this letter to Professor Mcgonagall and she will get you here.Dad is ok,but hasn't woken up yet.Stay strong Ginny,you are our only hope.I'll see you at St. Mungo. 

From

Ron

____________

Ginny couldn't bear it anymore,she held her tears as she stood up and began to walk out,she needed to cry.She couldn't hold them and ran towards the doors,throwing them open and fleeing to her dormitory.once she reached her bed she threw herself down and sobbed uncontrollably,memories of her mom scolding her caringly and being over protective floated into her mind.She tried to shut them out but couldn't.

Who was going to make delicious food but be annoyingly caring now?She couldn't stop herself.First Fred and now before she had even gotten over him her Mom?What did she ever do?Why did these things happen to her?

She sat up and looked at the family photo beside her bed.She looked at her Mom's caring, happy face.

"Oh my God" she cried "Why can't everything perfect?"

At that same minute the door burst open and Malfoy appeared.His face showed sincere pity and sadness.

"Weasley...."he grabbed the tear stained letter and scanned it.Gasping the second her started to.He walked over to Ginny and sat beside her.Her face showed extreme self pity and sadness as she faced him.She stopped crying,after a few seconds started again.It went like that for a few minutes with her head on Malfoy's shoulder and his arms around her shoulders.She didn't realise until she had cried her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Weasley,I'm so sorry"he said cupping her face.

______________________________

Draco's Point Of View

______________________________

He didn't know how he sat there for that much time without wiping of her tears with his bare hands,he just couldn't do it.He finally did when she raised her of his shoulders.His hand involuntarily cupped her face and he gently wiped of the tears.

There was some water on her lips and her tongue peeked out to quickly to wipe it.He had a sudden urge to kiss all the sadness out of her right then.And he did.He didn't know if he got all the sadness out but he definitely kissed her.The kiss was urgent.Like he feared that it would be over too soon and he won't ever have a chance again.

She tasted of salty butter,from the toast she had eaten and he loved it.But he quickly came to his senses,he felt like he was taking advantage and broke the kiss abruptly.He stood up.

"You should probably take the letter to Minerva,your brothers are probably waiting for you" with that he left.

"Wai-" he shut the door after him before she could say a thing else.  
_______________________

Silent tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks as she prayed for her mom st the funeral.Her alive brothers and loads of other relatives were there.Ginny clutched onto Bill's shoulder and hid her face in his shirt,unable to bear looking at her mom's coffin.She didn't even know how she was standing there.She felt like having a crying fit all over again.She couldn't wait for this all this to be over.

She heard a heavy draw in of breaths and looked up to see Draco Malfoy at the doorway.Her brothers  face went sad to angry in a matter of minutes and Ron held up his hands to the others as he walked towards Malfoy.

"Malfoy,what buisness do you have here?" He said coldly "Came to rejoice at the state of my mother and tease us abut how wealthy we are again,because of you did,then you better leave right now,cause that's not happening"

"No,Weasley, I'm here to pay respects,I know in earlier times,I have not been that nice to you,but I'm trying to change now"

Ron regarded Malfoy suspiciously.

"Let him in Ron,he says he is trying to change" Ginny pleaded with her brother,not wanting a scene here.But also because she wanted Malfoy here.She hated to admit it but he gave her a sense of comfort .

Ron accepted relectantly and walked back to his place.Malfoy followed Ginny and stood beside her.See her tremble,his hand reached out hold hers,Ginny flinched.Malfoy quickly released her hand as if it burned.

After a few seconds,Ginny's hand moved to hold his.  
______________________  
Draco's Point Of View  
\------------------------------------  
When she spoke to her brother to let me in,I felt touched,at least I've gotten this far.She looked like she didn't want a scene created,but her ryes gave it away.The way she was looking at me,like she wanted me here.....

I followed her and stood beside her in the crowd of people.There were many,mainly redheads,with saddened expressions standing,their eyes closing again after acknowledging my arrival.But many looked surprised at having a Malfoy among them.

I felt Ginny tremble slightly without me as the priest continued his prayers.I reached for her hand.But when she flinched I felt the first crack in my heart.And here I thought I've gotten somewhere with her.That she was used to me enough for me to touch her.But no she had shown a sign of dislike.

I was still swimming in my worries when I felt a soft hand slip into mine.I smiled in spite of myself.But quickly made sure to cover it up.But inside,I was the happiest person at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were standing shockingly hand in hand at her mom's funeral.Draco's hand was tightly clutched to Ginny's and Draco's heart was litterly floating,he was so happy.Ginny was unaware of how tightly they were holding hands for she just needed someone to hold on to.The people surrounding them had their eyes closed,their lips in a straight line.

But Ginny's Dad was silently shedding fast slowing tears in the corner,unable to look at his wife.He didn't know how he managed to not make any noise.His heart was at its heaviest and he felt like he could collapse at any minute.

Ron,Bill,Charlie and George Weasley were too shocked this was happening to move  or say anything.Out of the corner of his eyes,Ron saw his sisters hand holding Malfoy 's but he didn't utter a word.For once he wasn't going to put up a fight.

Ginny in the meanwhile was unconsciously leaning on to Draco's shoulder.She didn't have the strength to keep standing.She was nearly going to fully rely on Malfoy for balance when she heard someone's voice say her name lowly.She looked up to see Harry?She stood up straight and threw her arms around him.But Harry kept his arms where they were even though he could feel Ginny's tears soaking his t shirt.Ginny pulled back and looked at him,surprised.She let go him and Harry walked over and stood at her other side.

"Ginny,I'll get going now " Draco said standing in front of her.  
Ginny nodded "Thanks for coming,Malfoy"  
"It felt like it were my duty,to show some respect after everything my family has said and done to you" he said looking guiltily at her. "I'm so sorry about your Mom,I wish you and your family the best to get through this " He said with his face neutral now.How was he he able to change expressions so quickly?

After the priest had said the prayers,Molly Weasley was taken to the grave at Godric's Hollow and buried beside Lily and James Potter.

 

****

 

Harry sighed...he had seen her and Malfoy hold hands at her mom's funeral but should he confront her about that?He would but should he do it now?After she had lost her Mom.No,he decided he would wait...until she was over her mom.But it was bugging him so much..The minute he had seen their hands together...Jealousy had surged through him.A thousand stupid possibilities that could have happened while he was gone had invaded his head.Ugh! Stop thinking about that!He told himself.

 

He heard a soft knock on the door and in came Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Harry...,hi" She had huge bads under her eyes and looked like she hasn't slept at all.Mcginagall had given her the day of so she could rest.She didn't have to go to classes.

"Ginny did you sleep,at all?"

She looked at him a helplessly..."I couldn't"

"Then I will give you your sleeping potion,you have to sleep Gin,you look horrible"

Ginny smiled weakly " Thanks Harry,I feel a whole lot better"

"N-no I didn't mean it like that..."

"Its OK,I know how you meant..Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you weren't back for 3 days?"

"I know,but I had to come back Gin,I had be with you at a time like this"

"Harry?"

"Another question?"He said turning around from his files

Ginny nodded

Harry shook his head "women ask too many questions...What is it?"

"Well..I just wanted to ask you this..Are you angry with me?"

"No,why would I be"

"Because at my Mom's funeral" she choked  a bit "I hugged you and you never hugged me back"

"I-I. .."

"Come on Harry,please tell me.I want to make sure nothing is wrong"

"Well it's Draco Malfoy"

****


	14. Chapter 14

"D-Draco Malfoy?" Ginny stuttered.Did Harry find out about his proposal to me?

"Yes,don't be mad Ginny,I well,I saw you and him holding hands at your Mom's funeral so I got a bit tentioned"

Ginny sighed relief.Thank goodness it wasn't about Malfoy's confession.She looked at Harry and smirked.

"Looks like someone's jealous"

"I-I not jealous - just,fine,I was,but I couldn't help it" He looked at her lovingly "You are the thing I love the most in this world and it just hurt me to see you holding hands with him"

"Oh Harry,I'm sorry" She was touched "I wasn't even physically conscious then,I didn't know what I was doing,I just needed to hold onto someone for comfort."

"It's OK Gin,just - don't do it again,consciously"

"Ok Harry,I feel tired,I'll go sleep " She said suddenly feeling exhausted

"Ok Gin,I'll see you later 

*******

She was walking along the corridor to her room when she bumped into a wall.Who puts a wall in the middle of the corridor?She looked up to see that it wasn't a wall but a person...the person was Draco Malfoy.

Of course who else could it be?It's always him theses days.

"Weasley?"

"Yes?"

He sighed."Why do you look like this?"

"Excuse me,I can look however I want,and you are the last of people who have the right to question me about it"

"Sorry!" He said defensively "I was just asking"

"Malfoy?how come we never dicussed that night at Hogsmeade?"

"What night?"he said up innocently 

"That night...." She murmured,her eyes closing and opening slowly "When you said I lo-" and she collapsed into his arms.

Draco exhaled a breath of relief.That was close.He looked worridley at the limp body in his arms.

*******

I felt something soft and silky underneath my face and body.My bedcovers weren't this soft..OK wait.Where Am I?

I opened my eyes to see....Oh my god not again.Draco Malfoy sitting there with nothing but boxers and reading a book.Cant he read nook with some clothes on? And she was wearing only a thin bra and panties under neath the thick duvet.Uggh exactly what was she supposed to think now...except the dirty reasons she could have ended up like this?

OK brain stop right now! But her eyes won't listen.She couldn't help but travel them up his slender but muscular torso and his slim neck and up his beau-Stop,Stop,stop.This is Draco Malfoy!Youre with Harry,You shouldn't be thinking stuff like this!

"Are you going to say something,or just keep staring at me like that Weasley?"His voice broke her out of her mind.

"Malfoy,where the bloody hell am I"

"In my room " he said casually

"What?!" She kind of already knew that beacuse this is what her room looked like too except it was red.This was green from ceiling to floor.She decide to get out but realosed she didnt have appropriate clothes on "Where are my clothes?"

"In the washing exactly like before when he answered where she was.

The nerve of him ,acting like nothing happened  "What am I supposed to wear then?"she asked patiently.She wish she didn't have to ask so many questions and he would just explain everything to her.

"Nothing" he winked.

Ginny had a sudden urge to go and smack him on the head,but resisted it."Malfoy..."

"I'm only kidding" he said smirking "l will get some of my clothes if you like,you can take a shower in the meanwhile"

"Ok"Ginny stood up,wrapping the duvet around her as she looked at him suspiciously

"The bathroom is this way"he said gesturing like a tour guide to the far end of the room

"Give me the clothes when I ask you"

Draco's Point Of View.

He looked at her, amused as she struggled to get the bathroom with the weight of the heavy duvet on her.She really was something.He walked to the closet and looked for something that would fit her.He had cleared out his wardrobe and he didn't have any of his small clothes left.He took out the smallest he could find and grabbed some pants and went back to reading.

"Malfoy!Give me the clothes"

"Magic word"

"Please?"she said sarcastically

He walked over and handed them to her.5 minutes later she walked out,her hair drenched and his clothes hanging of her like a robe.But she does look damn sexy in my clothes. He began to feel a bit horny. Stop!Don't ruin things for yourself!

"There's a hair dryer there"

"Thanks she mumbled"

He observed her as she turned on the fancy switch on the hair dryer without hesitance.She dryed her hair until it was damp and turned it of.Turning around to face him:

"How did I end up here"

"You fainted in the corridor when you were talking to me,so I had to carry you up " He pierced her eyes,like accusing her of something "Did you eat anything?"

"Yes...."She trailed of as he crossed his arms and looked at her like a mum would.

"Before you go to your room,go down to the kitchens and get something to eat.Ill be personally confronting the house elves about this"

"What is it to you,Malfoy?"she asked "Why do you care?"

He looked away He couldn't answer that.He knew,but should he bring it up now?He had class next.He need to think clear and not about her.What should he say? "I love you,that's why"?Clearly she was testing him.Trying to get him to open up about that day at Hogsmeade.But...he didn't want to nor would.He had prepared himself so much that day.He can't prepare himself now.

"I have a class next.I should get ready."

"Malfoy,answe-"

But before she could finish he grabbed his clothes and shut the bathroom door.Sigh.


	15. OMG!

Ginny walked to class the next day alone.She was very late to get up and now she was late to class too.She had Potions now.She was going to see Draco Malfoy.No! and yes!, at the same time.Meaning, she could stare at him until he gives up and opens up or she could just plain ignore him,which was hard to do since he was her teacher.What was she going to do?Ugh!This is so hard!

She walked into the class and he was staring there,in all his teaching glory.He turned when when she entered and gave her an accusing look.

"You are late Ms.Weasley"he said in a cold tone.his tone made Ginny shiver as she apologised and walked to the only seat beside Luna.Thank goodness.She smiled warmly at Ginny and moved her books.

He taught on and there was five minutes left till the end of class when he assigned them homework and announced something

"Silence!" He shouted and silence fell on the room like there was a ghost in front of them all."I have an announcement to make"

What could it be? Ginny thought wonderingly as she listened attentively,eager to know.

"I am really sorry to say that I'm ending my months as a teacher in Hogwarts."he said,emotionless.

Ginny gasped audibly.He is leaving?A part of her rejoiced and another part of heart sank.

"I have really enjoyed teaching you all,but know I'm leaving to claim a job in the ministry.You will have a new teacher soon,in two weeks or so but for those days I'm going to leave you some assignments to do in class.These will help you with your N.E.W.Ts.Some are exam questions that have often come up on the papers."

He handed out stacks of stapled papers to the students in the front row to pass out.

"Pass these on " he said just as the bell rang."Do not leave until you get one each,I'll be requesting the other teacher to check"

***

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy is leaving" Hermione said to Ginny for the 1000th time."What are you going to do,Ginny."

"What do you mean Hermione?I really can't do anything." Ginny sighed "Or maybe,I really don't know what to do."They had been studying after classes ended beacause Hermione had insisted on doing so.Ginny was weared out.Her eyes were droopy and she felt as if she had just watched a long,very boring movie.

"Do you know when he is leaving?"

"I don't know and I don't care" She said standing up.Yeah right,you really don't care?Or do you? Shut up brain I'm not in the mood right now!

"Hermione,I'm tired,I'm going to sleep"

"Ok then" Hermione yawned "Goodnight,Ginny"

"Goodnight,Hermione"Ginny said already making her way to the stairs after tidying her books away.

***

The next day was Saturday.No classes,just freedom. She walked over to the curtains and opened them,bright light shined into the room and it lit up " The sun's light was kind of the same colour as Malfoy ' s hair.Why did I just think that?

Maybe to remind yourself that he was leaving.Today!She has heard someone say lats night that he was leaving today!

She quickly dressed at brushed and splashed some water on her face.She rubbed it dry roughly with a towel and skied down the stairs after putting on shoes.She raced  to what she know as Malfoy's office and halted in front of his door,unsure of heat to say we he opened the door.She knocked in the door waited,her heart beat speeding up.

The door opened to reveal a very tousled looking Malfoy.His hair was falling of his forehead and messed up like Harry's.He was wearing just a bathrobe,and only God knows,maybe nothing was underneath it.


End file.
